When Your Gone
by DanielleS0127
Summary: Just something that I would like to see Ranger wake up of Stephanie. I want him to see how wonderful she is and that she isn't asking for much from him or anyone in that case. Grandma Mazur is her BFF and when shes gone she wonders what if. Is defiantly a babe story.
1. Chapter 1

**_Everything belongs to EJ. I own nothing and do this for pure fun! This is however my first Fan-fiction and I can not express how nervous i am about it but you need to start some wheres._**

_**Thank you to my Beta Snapesgirl21**_

_**Stephanie's POV**_

It was early in the morning on a Saturday, and I had just grabbed a cup of coffee so I could go sit on the porch. I didn't want to wake anyone up in the house since it had been a long night before. I hadn't slept last night, and neither had my parents. Dad had stayed up with my mom while she cried and I had laid in my old room listening to my mom. He came out to the porch letting me know that mom was still resting and wanted to know how to work the toaster. I had to laugh, because he was so use to Mom and Grandma Mazur cooking and cleaning that he was lost in the kitchen.

It was close to 4pm, and we were all dressed and ready to go to the funeral home. As we pulled up, we got together with Val, her husband, and her four kids. The funeral home had tile floors and lovely dark red carpets in the viewing areas. When Grandma Mazur was alive, she had attended viewings very often. She had always said she wanted to keep up with the gossip that was going on. My grandmother had always been up to no good, and they didn't even have to nail the coffins shut. In her honor, the director gave her the biggest room that was saved for special occasions, and she would have been proud.

My mom, dad, my sister Val, and I all stood up at the front. It was amazing how many people had showed up, even Joe's grandma, Bella. When I saw her, I knew Joe Morelli was near, but I hadn't seen him yet. As the viewing ended and our words were said, I watched my mom. She dabbed her eyes and her head was low. My dad sat on one side of my mom with a saddened look on his face. Even though my grandma had run us ragged acting like a teenager, I knew in my heart that my dad missed her too.

It was time to get ready to take Grandma Mazur to the grave site, and I was a mess. I had asked Tank to go and drive Big Blue for me. I felt bad because I didn't want him to just drive me. I wanted him there as a friend, and he was as close as I was going to get to having Ranger around. I knew Tank had been told to keep an eye on me until Ranger got back, but I was thankful that he stayed with me throughout the day.

"Thanks for going and driving," I said to him, though he remained as still as stone. "It means a lot to me, and I know Grandma Mazur would be thankful too." Tank turned to me and smiled, not saying one word to me.

As the funeral came to an end, I saw Joe staring at me across the way. He smiled at me and gave a small wave. It had been five months since Joe and I had ended it as an on and off again couple. He had wanted me to be a housewife, and I had thought he was crazy. He wanted me to take cooking lessons, and I figured it was safe to order out then to look for a new place to live after I burnt down his. So we had agreed that I wasn't what he wanted in a wife. Although we had ended it, I knew he would still worry about me and love me. Just now we knew he wasn't going to marry me and I thought he was my safest option.

"Hey. How you holding up, Cupcake?" Joe asked.

He looked at me and I knew I didn't have to tell him. He just knew. I knew that if I did go to answer him that I would cry and it would end up with me in his house and in his bed. I looked down at my feet and didn't know what to say. The only thing I could think of though was "It's good to see you Joe."

I tried to give him a slight smile. "You look good, Cupcake. Why haven't you called me?" We talked a bit more and I asked him how Bob was doing. He gave me the same response that I always got.

"He misses you."

I knew that was Joe's way also when he missed me after not seeing each other for a few days. Then again that man does love to fuck…a lot. Joe told me that if I needed company that he was a call away. I knew in my heart that it wasn't a good idea.

I didn't know how much my life had plans on changing without my partner in crime, besides Lula. I'm closet to my mom, but Grandma Mazur had understood me the best. Every time I would go to pull up at my parents' house, she would be looking out the door for me. Just before she passed, she told me to be true to my heart and mind. Also to make sure I kept my mom on her toes. The way my life is, it won't be hard.

I pulled into my apartment's parking lot and just sat there for what seemed like forever. I saw that it had finally started to rain. I stepped out of Big Blue and walked over to the front doors of the building. I got just a few feet away from the doors and stopped. I wasn't really sure why but all I knew was when I did, I just put my head back and held my arms out, standing there letting it rain. I don't know what it is about a good summer rain. It could be the smell of it just being fresh or the feeling of the warm rain on your skin. Whatever it was, it made me feel like a child again— just allowing me to be me. It ended when I felt Ranger near, lurking in the shadows. I didn't know how long he had been standing there, but I couldn't have been long. I was tired of being an adult for today.

_**Ranger's POV**_

It had just started raining lightly as I parked the Porsche on the street. I was walking toward the building as it started to rain harder. As I came to the corner, I noticed someone standing just a few feet away from the buildings doors in the pouring rain. I realized it was Babe.

She was standing in the pouring rain with her head to the sky. I took the moment in. She was soaking wet, but she was just as beautiful as the first time I meet her. She just stood there in her cute black dress and heels. It fit her snug at the top with thick straps and the bottom of her dress stopped at the top of her knees with a red belt around her waist. . My world stopped for a moment when I saw her like that in all her beauty. It was like the rain had stopped and all I could see was her. I don't know what it was at that moment, and I didn't want it to end. . My world stopped for a moment when I saw her like that in all her beauty. It was like the rain had stopped and all I could see was her. I don't know what it was at that moment, and I didn't want it to end. She was my world more then she knew. I just couldn't let it show. If anyone knew, it could be dangerous. I realized she knew I was near with the rub of her neck.

"I know you're there," she said with a sigh.

I stepped out of the shadows, giving her one word. "Babe."

I knew that was all I had to say. She just understood. She didn't look over. She just stood there.

"I'm not crazy, you know," At this time, I was leaned up against her building, just staring at her soaking wet body.

"I know…you're entertainment. Who else are the guys going to take bets on?" I smirked, trying to lighten the moment. I could see the smile on her face from the light next to me.

"I haven't done this in years, you know. My mom always said to get out of the rain, but I never listened to her. I always told her that standing in it was good for my skin. I love the summer rains. But, enough about me. What brings you here?"

I looked at her, just listening and taking in the moment. I had never heard her talk like that before. You could see her so at ease with herself. I would normally just walk over and wrap my arm around her waist and kiss her, although in this crazy moment, I placed my hands on her face and kissed her like I hadn't seen her in years. She didn't pull away, but kissed me right back. Honestly, I had forgotten why I was there for a moment?

"You do know it is dangerous standing her like this, right? We should go inside—you're a sitting target."

I let us into the apartment and she walked into her room to get a towel. I waited in the kitchen because I knew if I went any farther, I wouldn't be able to stop myself. When she came out, she was drying her hair and she tossed me a towel. We both leaned up against the counter.

_**Stephanie's POV**_

I was dripping wet from head to toe as we walked up to my apartment. We didn't say anything, but I could feel him watching me. He took my key and let us in. I went to the bathroom to get us towels to dry off some. A part of me wanted him to follow and another part didn't. I knew if he had, I didn't think we would have coming out of the room. Then the other part of me didn't want him to think that all I needed was sex, even though I don't think he would complain.

"When did you get back?" I asked as I leaned on the counter drying my hair.

"Just an hour or so, Tank filled me in on Grandma Mazur. I'm sorry I wasn't here. She was your biggest fan Babe."

"It's okay, Tank was the next best thing. He and the merry men checked up on me." I looked up at him as I already knew he was watching me. Ranger is someone I love and I am so scared to say it to him. Morelli, on the other hand, is the only man that I have said those words out loud to besides my dad. I was tired, beat, and drained. I looked at him again and asked. "What brings you to this side of town?"

"Babe," he said as he moved closer.

One word and I knew he was here also because he missed me. I told him that I was in need of a shower and he took it as an invite.

"Will you be here when I get out?" I asked as I place my hands against his tight chest and our eyes held. We knew th

_**Ranger's POV**_

Ugh. She had no idea how beautiful she looked, soaking wet from the rain with those wet curls hanging in her eyes. She asked me if I would be there when she got out of the shower, but I had been hoping for an invite. All I could do was nod. She smiled back with a kiss on the cheek and she disappeared into her room.

I texted Tank.

**Tank I'm going off grid tonight until further notice. She needs me right now. **

I understand. It's been a long day for her. I will have Hal take your shift for you.

**She was happy you guys went today. She called you the Merry Men. **

I was honored to go. I was happy to drive her and I know you would have been mad if I let her drive being so upset. Plus, I got to drive Big Blue.

I know it's not my place, Ranger, but I believe she needs someone right now. She has been there for everyone else.

**Was Morelli there?**

Yes, I watched her and nothing happened. I really believe they are through. Good night, Ranger.

**It had better not get out that I'm getting soft over her. Night. **

I found an apple in the kitchen, but before I began to eat it, I heard her in the shower crying. She sounded so depressed and alone. I couldn't help it anymore. I walked into the bathroom, yanked the curtain back, and looked down to see her on her knees in the tub with her hands to her face, letting the water run down her back. She looked at me with pools of tears in her eyes.

_**Stephanie's POV**_

I got in the shower and the next thing I knew, I was in the bottom of the tub on my knees, crying my eyes out. Sobbing, just sobbing like a fool. Lost in my moment, I didn't hear Ranger walk in. He ripped the shower curtain open and looked down at me. I could feel the tears building back up, and I knew I looked so weak at this moment, but I deserved it.

"I always thought she would out live me, Ranger. Why? She should have been taking it easy after she was sick, but no, I let her go out with me to the viewing anyway and it just made her worse. I needed to tell her I was sorry and that I loved her more then she knew. She was supposed to outlive me." I broke down again.

He reached over, turned the shower off, and grabbed a towel, standing me up to wrap it around me. With one fast movement, he swept me up into his arms. I laid my head on his chest and he kicked his shoes off with me still in his lap. I didn't know how long he held me on his lap to cry. All I knew was when I woke, he was still with me in the morning. I went to get up and he pulled me back. Taking his hand to my face, he turned me into a kiss. We didn't need crazy or fast sex to feel better. This time, he was taking his time.

_**Ranger's POV**_

It was a long night. I held her for a long time and let her cry that entire time until we fell asleep. I felt horrible that I hadn't been there for her, but I don't like to show my emotions very often. As she cried, I ran my hand through her hair and rubbed her cheek. I let her lay on me, not just for her comfort, but to feel her against me. She laid her head against my chest. It was one of the things I loved about us having these moments. As her hair hung in her face, it gave me a reason to touch her. I held my breath steady to help calm her. All I knew was that when I wasn't with her, I was just in a place, and when she was with me, I was at home.

The sun was coming up and I felt her move to get up. I grabbed her and pulled her back into my lap by her waist and kissed her like she deserved it. I didn't want just any type of sex with her. I wanted slow and filled with desire. While we were kissing, she had lost her towel and she had her bare legs around my waist, running her hands through my hair. I had my hands running up her thighs. I flipped her over on to the bed. I took one hand over my head to remove my shirt. I leaned into her warm, naked body that lay under me. I eased my erection into her without breaking eye contact. Her eyes were pleading, and I was willing to help her release any stress she had.

Stephanie's POV

Our kissing got tense so fast that I didn't even know that he was over top of me, removing his shirt and tossing it to the floor. I could feel his erection pressed against me. We never broke eye contact in that moment. We fell to sleep in each other's arms.

When I woke up, his side of the bed was empty and I had heard the shower turn off. He came out of the bathroom and over to the bed with a towel around his waist. He sat on the side of the bed and leaned over me to give me a kiss to my forehead. "I'm all yours today. What would you like to do?"

"Ranger, you just got back last night. You need to get caught up. Don't get me wrong, but I would love to keep you with me for a while, but you already have been with me for so long."

"I have already taken care of it. I have Tank, and Hal covered me last night. Tank has the morning shift anyway. I'm all yours, unless you want to get rid of me that bad." I love when he is playful with me. It's a side I don't get to see often. "No…I'm just saying that I know you are busy, that's all." I looked over at the clock. It was 9:00am, and he was looking at me for an answer.

"Babe?" I rolled my eyes and looked up at the ceiling. "Well, Mass starts at 10:00."

_**Ranger's POV**_

We both needed to be with each other. I needed to be inside her, to feel her warm body on mine. When I was with her, I focused only on her. I agreed to go to Mass with her. It was the least I could do since I wasn't there with her yesterday at the viewing and funeral. It was a nice change to see her in a dress and heels. Don't get me wrong, she looks just as great in jeans and a RangeMan t-shirt. The dress was just a bonus, well for me anyway.

We made it finally. She could start getting ready two hours before and still be late. All I could do was smile at myself and shake my head. She decided on with a black pencil skirt, a white, silk, short sleeve blouse with heels at least six-inches high. She had her hair down with curls that sat just on her shoulders. It was so hard to focus when she was around.

_**Stephanie's POV**_

Mass had started and like always, I was late. It took me a few minutes to find something to wear and I had to do my makeup on the way over. As we went into the church, I could feel people staring at us and it wasn't because we were late either. Ranger was dressed in a pair of black dress pants and a short-sleeve, button-down shirt. No tie, no jacket. With what was going through my mind on the way over, I needed to say a few extra Hail Marys. I didn't know what had made him come with me, but he had. I found my mom and we sat together.

_**Helen Plum's POV**_

I had been listening to the sermon when Stephanie tapped me to move over and Ranger sat beside her. He leaned over and gave me a small, but warm smile. I hadn't thought I would see them here together. The last I knew he had been away on business. I knew she had makeup on, but you could see the puffiness around her eyes. I could see that my little girl was broken over the loss of someone she held so dearly. I knew that I was not the only one broken from the loss of my mother, but I felt that this could bring us closer together. I looked over at her and reached for her hand, giving it a light squeeze. She held my hand in her lap until church was over.

"Stephanie, would you like to come over for some lunch? Ranger is more than welcome to join us."

I noticed a change with Ranger. I noticed he had his hand at the base of her back as she looked over at him and he gave her a slight nod. "Ranger you can go if you have to, it's fine." He and she held for a moment. Ranger looked at me with a smirk. "What's on the menu, Mrs. Plum?" I had already started lunch before I left the house. I had put a chicken in the crock pot with some vegetables, and a chocolate cake from the pastry store down the street was in the fridge so it didn't melt in the heat.

I looked at the front door and Mom wasn't there. She always knew when Stephanie was going to pull up and it didn't even matter what she was driving that day or week. She always knew somehow. My eyes were starting to fill with tears as Stephanie walked up behind me and placed her arms around me. "Mom I know, I looked to the front door too. We can't see her, but I know she is there."

Stephanie walked into the kitchen as I was at the counter getting this together for the table. "Would you like some help? Maybe you would like me to blow something up?" All I could hear was a little giggle. It made me smile because she and my mother were a lot alike in many ways.

_**Stephanie's POV**_

We got lunch on the table and I put the cake out. I looked at my mom from across the table from me. She gave me a warm smile and she took a piece of cake first. I was so surprised by this because my mom never changed much of her routine. She just dug in and so did I. To me, this was accepting the loss of her mother and so we all joined in, with the exception of Ranger. I made sure I took care of his piece. First my mom started to laugh. Then my dad joined and the next thing I knew, we all were laughing. We told Ranger some of Grandma Mazur's crazy stories.

I noticed Ranger looking over at me. "Is everything okay? Is something wrong?" I asked him. "Nothing is wrong. You guys are just something else when you are together. Nothing bad, Babe. It's just that I love to hear you laugh."

_**Ranger's POV**_

Stephanie's family is something else. All though at the end of the day, they were still family. I was listening to them tell stories about Grandma Mazur and all the crazy things that she would do. I figured that was where Stephanie got her ideas of doing things and where her luck came from. All I knew was that with her in my life, it was never boring.

We were sitting in the car in front of her building and she thanked me for the wonderful morning and the funniest lunch she has had in a long time. I felt her rushing me away. I just wasn't sure if she was doing it to protect herself or me.

"Come stay with me, Babe." I didn't let her break eye contact from me. "I can't keep an eye on you here and I don't think you should be alone, at least right now anyway."

She paused for a few minutes and most likely debating with herself. "Ranger, please. I have taken enough of your time."

"Okay well, I guess I will hold Rex captive at my place then." I didn't look over at her, but I knew she had a soft smile on her face. I reached over and pulled her into my lap. "I need to keep you near me. If anything, think of it as vacation. You can work if you would like with the same position as a researcher whenever you get bored. I don't use please with just anyone. Do this for me." She nudged her nose in to my neck. I don't know what to do with her.

She doesn't even try and I can't help but feel for her like I do. She is a strong person any other time. Now, I see a person that I felt for and couldn't do anything to take the pain from her. I wanted to tell her that I was crazy about her. I miss her when I'm gone. I want to make love to her day in and day out until we can't make love anymore. I love to watch her sleep, and when she's gone for more than three days, I miss the smell of her. I always liked having my own place of privacy, and with her finding what she calls my "Bat Cave", it became a home with her there. She was someone that I wanted to marry, but then where did that put her? I was gone all the time, and she deserved to have someone home every night, to watch movies with so they can watch her. If I could, I would have her knocked up all the time because I wouldn't be able to keep my hands off of her. I am a man that is at a loss over this woman.


	2. Chapter 2

Stephanie:

The week that I had spent with Ranger was great. I got to hide in his tower to just take the time to cope with Grandma Mazur's passing, my life, the men in my life, and my mother. I had checked in from time to time to see how everyone was doing and let them know that I was physically doing okay. I didn't want my family to worry where I was so I told them I was staying here at RangerMan for now and working from their office. My grandma had been my friend, and my in-between with me and my mom. I was the in-between grandma and my dad; it had been my mom's job if I wasn't around. I'd had a lot of time to think about things. The main thing that was getting at me was the letter that Grandma Mazur left me along with 'Big Blue'. I have had this letter for almost a week now and it had me thinking. Then again… being with Ranger all week has made it a little easier to not focus on it.

Ranger and Joe are the only two men that I have in my life besides my dad. I know how I feel for Ranger but I also know where he stands or relationships. Joe on the other hand wanted what my ex-husband pretty much had till he slipped up and got caught on the kitchen table. Well, for the most part. He wanted a wife and I wanted to keep my crazy job. I know I'm not great at it, but I do enjoy it. Joe wanted me home, bare foot and pregnant. I still wanted to be me. I love the thrill of the chase. Joe and I were done, although that didn't mean that I don't care for him anymore. Ranger on the other hand understood that and accepted it with making sure to keep my ass alive. He, his Merry Men, and his tracking have saved me more times than I could count.

"Good morning, Babe." Ranger was leaned against the counter giving Rex a piece of bagel as I entered into the kitchen. I knew he was fresh out of the shower by the dampened hair and the smell of Bulgari body wash that lingered around him. "I have a meeting today." He then leaned in to give me a kiss on the top of my head. "Morning to you too. Did you sleep well?" I asked as I leaned over and tapped on the tank's glass to say good morning to Rex, but he was too busy enjoying his bagel inside his tin can to pay me any attention.

I watched Ranger as I ate the oatmeal that Ella had brought up. I rinsed my bowl and spoon off in the sink and placed them in the dishwasher. He was watching every single move that I made. "I am going to head back home today. You do realize you are already over 2 days on your 3 day rule." I looked up and his mouth made a slight grin. I was guessing that he was grinning because of either the 3 day rule comment or because he was getting his place back to himself. Regardless, I was amused.

Ranger:

I didn't know what to say to not make me look desperate for her. She was the only one that can get me to break my rules. Knowing that she and Morelli were done, it felt good to have her around. "Well, between my shifts and you working downstairs, it added up to 3 days." I grinned at her and she smiled back.

I put my stuff into the dishwasher and headed to the room to get my things together for the day. She, on the other hand, had dropped her robe as she headed back to the bedroom._ Technically_, it was my robe, although I didn't mind seeing her in it. "I'm going to get in the shower," is all I heard and she was looked back at me over her shoulder. I knew I shouldn't, but how could I say no? I was willing to meet her needs and wants. I needed to make up for what I had missed while I was gone. Being away from her, not knowing if she was okay, or wondering if she was with Morelli. I always tell her I love her in a different way, but the thing was it wasn't different. It was in love. I was scared of a repeat in my life. I have a child that I love but a marriage that I couldn't do because I was always away on missions and my heart wasn't in it. I need this time with her. It was now or never…..now it is.

Stephanie:

I started the shower and climbed in. I tilted my head back, feeling the warm water wash over my body. The shower door slid open and revealed Ranger standing in all his wonderful glory. All ready at half-mast, waiting for me. He climbed in and the next thing I knew, he had me pinned up against the wall with his body, placing his hands above my shoulders. I kissed him with all I had. He placed his hands at my waist, picking me up and easing me on to him. This man's sex drive is so intense but the question in my mind was if he had ever been this way with another woman before or with all of them. The way we were with each other, who needs a gym?

"What about your meeting? You'll be late, won't you?" I moaned in his ear. He leaned into me and pushed harder. "It's been taking care of. I have something more important to take care of first and foremost," he said through his teeth.

Our motion was in sync with each thrust. All I wanted was for us was to take our time. No matter how much time we had, I was going to use every bit that I could. This man knew what he's doing for sure and, I wasn't going to let him waste him talent.

Ranger:

Easing into her, she pressed her head up against the shower wall and took me in. This was for her more than me. This was personal. I knew that I'd been more of a distraction for her than she had been for me. When I was with her, it wasn't just sex. I loved taking my time with her, feeling her, the smell of her. I wanted to make love to her right there and then. She was perfect in every way. When we finished, I held her to the wall and placed my head to her chest as we steadied our breathing. How she does this to me I will never fully understand.

My phone made a noise and as I looked at it, I heard the blow dryer turn off. "How about lunch after the meeting?" She appeared in the doorway with a towel on, her hair done and you could tell she had on what she called "Jersey Girl" make-up. "Sure I have some searches left to do before I head home today." She went over and grabbed a pair of black jeans, a black tank top, and a pair of sneakers. I couldn't help myself and I placed my arms around her waist, kissing the back of her ear.

"Meeting," she said playfully.

"I will meet you at 1pm down stairs; I don't want to have to go looking for you. If I do, we're not making it to lunch. It's your choice," I told her.

Stephanie:

If he kissed me behind my ear again, I was not going to stop him advancing, and neither of us would get any work done today. I agreed to meet with him to go to lunch after his meeting, so I packed everything by the door and left Rex on the kitchen table before I went down stairs. The fifth floor was where they monitored all their accounts for RangerMan Inc. Tank was on one monitor and Hal was on the other. "Good morning guys. What's new?" Both men grunted, but Hal did a backwards wave. I couldn't help but laugh to myself as I went to my desk. Tank, Hal, and Cal were a few of my guardians. I wasn't sure if they knew it or not, but that's how I looked at it. I was Beautiful when they called my name and Ranger called me Babe. Plus, if any of the guys referred to me as "their Babe" Ranger would most likely kill them.

They didn't talk much at the monitors, but they are a lot of fun on breaks and when they have to babysit me. They always got a kick out of the stuff I do to get my FTAs and the story always sounds worse when one of them were there living it. I have had a few of mine and Ranger's cars blown up, stripped or stolen. They have even placed a board up in the monitor room to take bets. If it weren't for my luck, I would be rather offended by it. Sometimes, for shits and giggles, I even placed a bet. It was nice to see them smile or even laugh at my expense.

I must have lost track of time. Before I knew it, Ranger's office door opened and he walked out, giving me a simple "I see you" look my way. Hal and Tank didn't budge, but me on the other hand, I couldn't help myself. Behind him was a guy that I haven't seen before. He was tall with black hair, green eyes, and caramel skin. He was toned, but nothing like Ranger. I felt eyes on me, and I knew it wasn't Ranger's tingle that I was getting. I just figured it would be best to clean up. I was starving by this time of day. I could always go for some cake anyway.

Ranger:

I knew Babe was nearby considering I heard her, Tank, and Hal laughing while they talked about her up and coming FTAs she needed to get this week. She was a smart woman, but she had some crazy ways to get the job done. The guys were so comfortable with her—more so when they think I am not around. Then again, who couldn't be? She somehow gets them to open up to her, look at me. She is definitely a people person. I, on the other hand, looked forward to a call that would make me smile. She went through clothes and cars like construction workers. When Ace and I came out of the office, she was in her little corner getting cleaned up to go to lunch with me. Ace on the other hand seemed to be interested in her and I could kill a man for looking at Babe that way. I gave her up once and I was not willing to do it again. I just couldn't.

Looking over, Babe was in her own thoughts for a moment, as was I. I loved when she looked like that. She was one of a kind— free spirited, beautiful, and alive.

"Babe, you ready to go soon?" I asked as she walked by me.

She looking up at me, smiled and gave me a simple "Yes".

Ace jumped in to break our contact. "Hey, I'm Ace, and you are?"

I wanted Ace to respect the fact that when I was in a room with Babe, no one addressed her.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Stephanie Plum. I take it Ace is your street name like Ranger's?" she asked with a warm smile.

"Yes it is. Ranger, she's gorgeous and smart. Is this the bounty hunter you mentioned? If you don't want her, I will take care of her," Ace said with a dangerous and confident look in his eyes.

"Excuse me, but I'm not that type of person. I don't let people pass me around and I don't like how you are talking about me as if I'm not even standing here. And to let you know, I do just fine on my own."

That was my girl, full of fire. She didn't take shit from anyone. "Well then," he said. "I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong impression. I'm taking it you and Ranger are a couple then?"

The next thing I know she chimed in. "That's none of your concern, but I just ended a relationship. As far as Ranger and I do go, he doesn't do relationships." This had trouble written all over this subject. Ace did this on purpose. I knew that I needed to figure this and fast. Wanting her wasn't the problem: it was my past, my enemies, and making major changes in my life. I have had the comfort of women in my life for personal needs, but with Babe it was different. She wasn't a fling, but a "Girl Next Door" kind.

"Five minutes, down stairs." I said to her still eyeing Ace. I knew he was up to no good. While I was looking at him, he was staring her. I needed to get his focus off of her and back to our conversation.

"Nice meeting you. Maybe we will meet again," she said as the elevator doors closed.

Still looking at him I made a low growling noise. "Ace, I'm warning you: keep away from her."

"Ranger, didn't you hear her? She can handle herself. I am taking it that you and she are not committed. So she can make her own decisions. Well, we will be in touch." He then got onto the elevator. I was hoping he had meant him and me, but I had to go with my gut feeling that he meant her.

Stephanie:

I knew I was going to pay for putting Ranger on the spot like that, but I couldn't help it. I'm Jersey born and raised, and taught not to take shit from anyone. I hurried up and grabbed my stuff, Rex's cage, and went downstairs. I put everything in Ranger's truck and his truck definitely fit him. The truck was an F150, all black with silver chrome. Huge tires with lots of lights. To me, it was pretty much jacked up on juice that was just shiny and had this sexy, tough look to it. When I turned around, Ace was coming from the elevator. `

"Hey, if you ever need a hand with an FTA, give me a call." He smiled at me and handed me his card. I looked at it and put it in my back pocket.

"I'll keep you in mind, thanks."

He got into his SUV and pulled out of the garage as Ranger got off the elevator. I leaned up against the truck door, looking at Ranger and before he asked I told him what Ace had said.

"Babe" I looked at him wondering how he knew him. "He's my brother." _Now_ I see it. "Well, maybe I will give him a call. Maybe he'll want to take me out for a drink sometime." I could feel the heat coming off of Ranger.

I really wasn't able to eat lunch. I was still processing what happened at RangerMan's office. How did Ranger feel about me? I knew he had said he loved me in his own way.

"Well, this has been some Monday." I paused. I was hoping to break the silence.

"Ranger, are we okay?" I asked, considering how quiet the ride home was.

"I don't want him near you," he said. I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"Why? Why not, Ranger? I don't understand you sometimes; you didn't have a problem sending me to Morelli. You can't handle a relationship with anyone and then when someone is interested you go all "high alert" over me. What's the deal?" I put my head down into my hands and didn't say anything more. When we got into my parking lot I climbed out, grabbed my stuff, and Rex just as he came to a stop. As I went to shut the back door all I heard was "Babe I…"

I honestly didn't care to hear what he had to say at that point. I had given him all day and I was exhausted. I walked up to my apartment went in, closing the door behind me. I leaned back up against my front door with my head pressed back, trying to hold my tears at bay. I pulled myself together for the most part and placed Rex's cage on the counter in the kitchen. All I knew was that I need to get out of the house to think. I need fresh air to think about all this.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about the mess at the end of chapter 2, but it is now fixed! I love all the feedback. Things have been crazy so I am going to post as often as I can. Everything belongs to JE. All mistakes belong to yours truly.**

Ranger POV:

She walked away from me… I can't believe that I had even let her. I just couldn't chase her, not now. I couldn't argue with her on what she said. She was right and I can't admit it. If she wants to date others I can't stop her, I won't stop her. I will just watch her closer than ever before. I am worried though because I don't know what Ace is up too. I know his history and I don't want anything to happen to her. He could end up breaking her heart and I don't want that to happen to her, not again.

I was down in the gym lifting weights when Tank walked in. "Ranger" I looked at him giving him a nod.

He walked in to the gym looking at me for a moment.

"Hit the mats" is all that he said.

I nodded my head again and meet him in the middle. I knew this was his way of getting me to let steam off. I am just so frustrated about Babe. How can I let someone affect me like this? I have had my walls up for so long. I have let her in to my heart but I am so scared that this will put her in more danger than she can already find herself into on her own. I don't think that she would be able to deal with what I can tell her. Denial for me has been the only thing holding me back about how I feel for her.

"Ranger?" Tank had pulled me away from my thoughts.

Nodding I knew he could see the torcher that I was going through. Tank is my right-hand man and I couldn't have had a better person to have my back. He just knows with me. I know that he can see the love that I do have for her.

"Can I talk without you wanting to kick the shit out of me?" I just looked at him and nodded. At this point what was the worst that could happen now?

"Ace called here a little after you left wanting information on Stephanie about two weeks ago. I didn't hand anything over to him. She's a good person Ranger and she isn't going to wait forever on you. There are plenty of the guys here that would love to be in your place with her right now. You need to let yourself be happy. Stop holding on to the past, that's what it is Ranger, it's the past and it's the past for a reason. She can handle anything this world throws at her." I looked at him stunned. I couldn't believe that he was getting on me too. I didn't respond to him. Really what do you say? He knows how I feel. With me around that won't happen and they all know not to cross that line with me. It wouldn't be a good thing for them.

After a hell of a workout with Tank I went up to the seventh floor to get a shower and to clear my mind. Thinking about everything as it was, why is it that everyone is on me? What about her? She has never said she loved me. How do I know that I am what she wants long term. She had her walls were just as built up as I had mine. I'm gone from days to weeks, even months at a time. She deserved to be loved every day and made love to every night. What can I do if she wanted to date? I can't keep her forever if I couldn't commit to her. I needed her to be happy even if it meant that I would have to step back, some. The thing that kills me inside is that I know _no one_ on the earth could love Stephanie like I do.

I have been giving Babe some space. She took all of her trackers out of her bags. I still have been sending the guys out to look after her but I was starting to get worried and I was torn because I didn't want her to be done with me. This had to be serious because she doesn't give up on people. I know that I am not done with loving or wanting her.

I called her phone and she didn't answer. All I could allow myself to think was she just needed some more space still. I have an event coming up and I want her to go with me. She knows how to work a room and she looks pretty good on my arm.

Stephanie POV:

I took all my trackers out to gain some distance from Ranger. I knew RangerMan were still looking over me as my guardians. They didn't have to get out or roll their windows down and wave for me to know they were nearby. I got my three FTA's that I needed to make rent, groceries, and they were the less dangerous. One the plus side nothing got blown up or stolen. No one wants Big Blue. So I decided to go for a run. I never want to exercise but today I felt it was a good idea. Plus afterwards I can go get some cake from my mom.

It's starting to get cold out now so I went to my room got on my black leggings, my big black sweater, running shoes, and tied my hair back up in a ponytail. I went down stairs and got in to my car thinking the park is a good idea to go running since I needed to get out of the house for something other them work. I love summer, the sun, beach, water, and flip flops. When it comes to fall, I love the smell of the bakes apple pies, pumpkin spice and chocolate cake that filled my parent's house. I have been going running when I can. Between work, no Joe or Ranger, and no sex life; who know how long I would run for, okay jog.

Getting to the park I decided to sit and enjoy the beautiful fall weather. I needed to sit for a few and stretch out and just enjoy the quiet, to think. I lay back in the grass looking up at the birds starting to migrate south for the winter. Laying there in the grass thinking about all that is wrong with my life. I told Ace last week that it was too soon to go on a date. Ace has been trying to get me to go out with him and I keep holding him off but I'm thinking that I can't wait for Ranger anymore. I think we could handle being friends if I can keep him twenty feet away from me. Or I could save some money and get myself a chastity belt and leave the key at home, then again I doubt that would keep Ranger from it. For some reason with him all I want to do is get him naked.

"Hey Cupcake" I looked up and there was Joe Morelli looking down at me.

Morelli is a fine ass man. His looks never disappoint and his sex drive is phenomenal. He had a two day shadow and needed a haircut three weeks ago, other than that he still was a looker.

"How's it going Morelli?" I asked. Joe put his hand up to help me sit up. It's been close to three weeks since I had seen him and his Grandma Bella at the funeral. We got to talking about the old days. He seemed different, sad even.

"Is everything ok Joe?" He looked at me and didn't say anything but the look on his face said it all.

"Where is Bob at Joe?" I asked.

"Cupcake, I lost you and now to top it off my dog. Bob was hit by a car three days ago. He jumped the fence to chase a cat. I didn't want to tell you to make things worse. Even though we aren't together he was still your dog also. I know you just lost Grandma Mazur. I didn't want to put this on you also. I haven't been having the best of luck since you left me."

"Joe, I didn't leave you. We both agreed that I couldn't give you what you wanted. I love my job and I don't want to stop being a Bounty Hunter. I'm sorry you can't understand I don't want to change who I truly am." I said even thought I was looking at the ground. I didn't want him to see the tears in my eyes.

"Stephanie, I'm sorry. I just don't want to see you get hurt and for some reason you attract more than you should."

"I don't put myself in anything I can't handle. Ranger takes care of all the high bonds that are dangerous. That or he sends on of the guys with me in case it gets crazy." I said.

"Here we go again with Ranger. I guess you guys are dating now?" He couldn't look at me.

"Ranger and I are just friends, Joe. And if I remember correctly he was there for me as support when Grandma Mazur died. He doesn't want a relationship. I have been asked out but I wasn't ready to date. Maybe I am now. You're telling me you haven't dated?" I asked wondering how I would feel about the answer if he was or had."

"I went out on one Cupcake. It just didn't work out." I was thankful he was honest. I wanted to ask but I couldn't bring myself to ask him why not. I wasn't expecting the first date to go into the marriage that he wanted but to just start somewhere.

"She wasn't much fun?" I asked anyway.

"I hate to admit to it but she wasn't you. There is no one like you Cupcake. There is no one that can cause me panic, fear, or heartburn like you can. Not many women want to sit every Sunday and watch sports."

We walked around the lake instead of going for a run. It was nice to just talk. I missed him, kind of. It could have been that I was getting really lonely.

We found ourselves near Big Blue

"I see you got Big Blue. That car has a thing for you I swear."

"Grandma Mazur left it to me. She said it is to protect me when you and Ranger aren't around."

I leaned against the car looking at him while he was filling me in on his mom and grandma wanting him to move on and how our families are too much alike. My mom always did that trying to setting me up on blind dates when I'm thinking they just want to feed me. Now his family is doing that to him. It's kind of ironic in its own kind of creepy way.

"Joe, I have to get going. My parents are waiting on me to come for dinner and you know how you are not allowed to be late for dinner. One minute past six pm and it's ruined." I made a smile. I didn't want to go because he was being the Joe I liked. When you have had something in your life for so long, it's hard to let it go at first.

"Cupcake it was good to see you. Tell your family I said hello."

He made a weak smile but it was still a smile. I went to open the car door and the next thing I knew I was spun around and Joe kissed me. He had his hands on my neck kissing me, pushing me into the car with his body against mine; with so much feeling. When we unlocked our lips we both needed a moment to catch our breath. It was a great kiss but, I felt nothing. I didn't get that foot popping kiss.

"I'm sorry, I just…..I have to go. I'm sorry." Joe left and I was still leaned up against the car where he left me. I was still processing what just happened and when I came around Joe was gone.

JOE'S POV:

I don't know what it is with me anymore. Stephanie has been on my mind. We may have agreed to call everything off with our relationship, but I'm not over her. I wish she would just stop all this craziness about this so called job that she has and it kills me knowing that she won't give it up. I know my cop salary isn't much but I could take care of her. She grew up in the Burgs this just isn't normal. Then again she was born and raised in the Burgs, but she sure in the hell never followed it. Really, I believe that's what drew me to her.

I have tried to go on a date or two and it just don't feel right. Connie told me that Stephanie had gone MIA right after her grandmother passed away. Then she was seen with Ranger right after. I didn't want Ranger and her in my mind as I already knew that they were together. She never led me to believe that they were a couple themselves so I was leaving it at that. Things were going good till I decided to be brave and stupid. I knew I should have not kissed her but I missed her. I didn't except her to jump in my arms and want me back. I just wanted that moment for myself and to show her that I still care for her. SHIT! Maybe I'm still in love with her. I needed to get out of there fast so I could go and clear my mind from all that had happened in the past two hours. When I looked back at her in my mirror she was still standing there. At least I know that I laid a good kiss on her. I always told her everything for the most part. There was so much of a past I don't know how I would be able to move on so fast or even at all. My mom was worried about me, telling me that I love like no other Morelli man. That I should look for someone with wife motives. What I needed right now was a drink. Stephanie is a good person but always has a way of not taking care of herself when it comes to bounty hunting. That's the part that scared me with her is that one day I would get a call that something happened.

Stephanie's POV:

When I got home from dinner with my parents, there sat a beautiful bouquet of white and yellow roses on the kitchen table. I looked at the card to see that it was from Ace.

I have been thinking about you all week.

You and me, dinner Friday night?

-Ace.

I was more surprised by the roses than anything. I'm not really a flowers and candy kind of girl. I'm not going to lie, it was kind of nice but it was from someone that I meet not so long ago, and I need to remind myself they had broken in and left me something that didn't make me sick. I decided to call Ranger. Not to worry him but I kind of wanted to rub it in a little. It was nice to have someone that wanted me and they didn't keep their feelings inside. I know me and Ranger needed space but I wanted to hear his voice. The phone was midway through the second ring and he answered.  
><strong>"Babe" <strong>That one word is all it takes I thought to myself.

"I guess you decided to pass me off too Ace?" I asked him in a serious voice.

He was silent for a moment. He didn't have to say anything to know he was mad. **"Was I supposed to?"**

"No but at least when he broke in, he left flowers."

"**We need to talk. Did you do a sweep of your apartment? I'm going to have words with him when I get a hold of him."**

"No, and no. Why you need to talk to him for?"

"**You will see and good now get your bag and leave the apartment. He shouldn't of broke in Babe. Cal will be at your place at in 15 minutes to do a search.**

**Don't roll your eyes and just move."**

"I think you are over reacting about Ace. Plus, they are my eyes and I can roll them if I want to. What you going to do about it?" He was silent about. I could just imagine what he could, would do, and has done.

"**Do you want to know? In fact I could show you."** I could sense the grin when he said that. I wouldn't mind at all if he was willing to show me.

The elevator doors opened and Cal came walking over to me. "Right on time like always, Cal. It's good to see you. How are you? I asked him. "Good to see you too, Beautiful."

"Cal, what kind of mood was Ranger in when he sent you over?" I asked standoffish. I was really not sure if he would answer my question. "Honestly and between you and I?" I nodded my head. "He's been at the gym a lot more then normal. I don't know what happened but the guys are getting the blunt of it." He paused for a moment. "Beautiful, you make him happy. He won't say it to us, but we can see you bring a different side of him out. He's different with you than anyone I have ever seen. You two just need to just go and…..." He didn't finish what he was going to say. I am so confused at this point. How could I be making Ranger happy if he didn't want me? He went in and did his search and gave me the all clear. "Beautiful, we didn't have this conversation. If you tell him we did I will deny it." I smiled and shut the door. I leaned against it processing what Cal had said. Maybe he did miss me.


	4. Chapter 4

Happy reading everyone.

I own nothing everything belongs to JE. All mistakes are mine.

Stephanie POV:

I had decided to go out with Ace, and I was really nervous about it. He had been very determined and very convincing. This whole situation with not having Ranger or Joe in my life has been both a positive and a negative. I decided to go out with Ace mainly just to get myself out there. All I have really known is Dickie, Morelli, and Ranger. Dickie was just a pig and I married him to make my mother happy. Morelli couldn't change who I am, so we called it quits. Then there was Ranger, who was all that I wanted and more. But I can't have him because he doesn't do relationships. I knew getting back on what Lula called "the market" wasn't going to be easy, especially when the first date I decide to go on is with Ranger's brother Ace. Then again I can't think of the last time I was on a real date. I mean I went to dinner here and there with Dickie, which was mainly for his job though. Morelli was the same places he always went, never anything private. Ranger has had lunch with me a few times but nothing like what Ace wanted with me. When I find trouble, I know how to find it, even when I'm not trying.

I decided to wear a red dress, black heals, belt, and my hair in a messy bun. I didn't want to give off the wrong impression to him, but I didn't want to go out looking like a nun either. He was a complete gentleman the whole time. He opened my door for me, took my sweater for me, and he even ordered a simple meal for the two of us. Conversation was there—we talked a lot. He was an interesting person and he loved to travel. He'd been almost all over the world.

When we got to the club, all we did was dance. The dance floor was crowed, and I could tell that it gave him a reason to be close to me. I could feel the heat coming from his body as we danced and the crowd was closing us into each other. I couldn't believe how much fun I was having.

The thing was something felt a little off after we started to get to comfortable. He kept his hands at my hips rocking with me back and forth. Just close enough to feel the heat coming off of him, but not close enough to be in his lap. I started to relax and when it was going all too well, I had a feeling we were being watched. Lo and behold, there was Tank, standing by the exit, not realizing that Ace had already noticed him moments before I had.

"Were you expecting company?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing." I said as I leaned over to his ear so he could hear me over the music.

As we got to the door, Tank winked at me as Ace went to get my get my sweater. I had a feeling something was up.

"We got a call. You're up," Tank said to Ace.

By the time we pulled in the parking lot of my apartment complex, I had done a lot of processing. I wasn't looking for a one-night stand or someone to give me that bullshit scene like they did in the movie Grease 2. "Let's do it for our country," that bullshit didn't work for me. I didn't want him coming in, and I knew I'd had way too much to drink as it was.

Ace jumped out and opened my door. Tank backed his SUV in to an empty parking spot.

"I'm walking her in, than I will be down."

"Five minutes. Good night, Beautiful," Tank said to me. I looked back and I could see him giving a scowl as Ace put his hand at the base of my back. I could see the look on Tank's face that he wanted to kick the shit out of him for it. The fact of the matter is that, Ranger, Tank, Joe, and all of my MerryMen would have to get use to me going out with other men. I can't stay Rangers girl forever. Besides, now Ranger can't send me back to Joe when things are getting too comfortable between us. He and I were going to have to put our big kid's clothes on and deal with things like adults.

Honestly, I believed he was staying near to cock- block him. We walked to the elevator and got off at the second floor. I had pulled my keys out, hoping one of us would say something first.

"I would really like to see you again," Ace said with a warm smile.

"I had a great time. We should do this again." All I could do was look down at the floor.

"Are you sure? You talked about my brother a lot at dinner," He smirked at me.

"In all honest, I care about Ranger a lot. I just need to move on from him. He doesn't want a relationship, to be with me, and I know that I want a life. I want to get married again one day, even though the first one didn't work out so great. And maybe, just maybe, start a little family one day." It was harder to say out loud than I thought it would be. I did really want all those things but with whom?

I thanked Ace again, gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, and went inside locking the door behind me resting my forehead on the back of the door.

Ranger POV:

Stephanie is definitely a challenge. She is very strong-willed, and for some reason she doesn't fear me. Tank knows that she is a weakness, a distraction, and that is not something I can have in my line of work. Ace, on the other hand, is trying my patience. I heard through Tank that there was talk in the office that he got Stephanie to say yes to a date. If it wasn't for him being my brother, he would have disappeared by now. He needed to learn that I was going to challenge him when it came to her.

Tank walked into the office to tell me that a job had come in and he needed me to sign off on it so he could send Ace out and that it would buy me some time. I didn't know if I wanted to kick his ass for interfering or give him a bonus. He had been keeping track of Babe on his own. I knew that he looked at her as a little sister and she had grown on him along with the other guys. I made sure Tank knew not to let him go into her apartment with her. I trusted her, but not him. I know Ace is good, but I know he can't take Tank down.

When she closed the door and locked it, I knew she had realized that I was there. She was dressed to kill, and it broke my heart that she'd gone out with him looking like that. I wanted her: I wanted her with just those black heals on. As she turned, she let her hair down. I couldn't help but stare at her in that moment.

"Babe"

"Ranger" All I could think was here we go with this.

"Did you have a good time?" I asked her. I knew that she knew I already knew the answer.

"Well, apparently Tank had plans on cutting my date short. You wouldn't have anything to do with that now, would you? Really, other than that, yes."

"Well, I'm glad to hear you had a good time. My men are on rotation for jobs, his turn was up." I wasn't going to apologize for sending him because I really wasn't sorry for it. I hated that she went out with someone else and what made it worse it was my own brother. The thing was she could have had anyone she wants, including Morelli, who had been blind and naïve about Stephanie. The moments that they shared together—that she gave him—should have been precious to him.

"Ranger, why are you staring at me?" she asked.

"You really want to know why?" I asked

"I have had too much to drink and..."

"You look beautiful, Babe. That's why." I couldn't believe I had blurted that out, but if I hadn't cut her off then and there, I would have never said it— although it was the truth. I could tell she had been drinking and with one more she would have been…I couldn't even think about what or who she could have been doing. Ace is smooth when it comes to the ladies and he uses it to his full advantage. I refuse to let her be another one of his one night stands.

"I just wanted to check on you and make sure you were okay. That's all." The real reason I was there was that I wanted her to go with me to a dinner party my parents were having for their fiftieth wedding anniversary. I had backed out because I didn't really know where we stood or what her feelings were about us.

"Ranger, we haven't really been talking." She walked over to the couch to take her shoes off. She tucked her feet under her and the dress didn't leave much to the imagination. She curled up on the couch as she started to fall asleep.

I could tell all the drinks that she had had finally caught up with her. I picked her up holding her to me. As I moved her to her bed, I couldn't help but whisper "Don't give up on me, give me just a little more time. Please?" As I went to lay her in her bed she whispered "Why do you have to make it difficult?" I placed a kiss on her forehead. The thing was that I wished it wasn't so difficult, I wished I could tell her I was in love with her— that my world rose with her and fell without her in it. How it broke me to see her out with someone else.

I went in to the top drawer of her dresser to get her night gown out. There on the top of the dresser was a letter addressed to "Mini Me". I knew with that it was a letter left from Grandma Mazur. She never said anything about her having a letter from her. I put it in my pocket, I knew I shouldn't read it but with the way that old lady was who knew what was in it. I had undressed her and put her in one of my shirts that she kept from her sleep overs at my place. I didn't matter what night gowns she had, she still ended up in one of my RangerMan t-shirts. As far as I was concerned she could wear a brown paper bag and I still would think it's hot. As I laid her back in bed her curls were in her face. Those crazy curls were who she was. Fun, full of life, bouncy, and they had a way about them that no matter where they fell, they always got attention weather they were looking for it or not. I love to watch her sleep.

The chair that she keeps by the window is where I find myself when I cannot sleep. The chair color is a faded blue, with a high back and wide arms. The same blanket always laid over the back of it, a mix of blue, purple, white, and a few shades of green. She always kept it there so she could watch the rain or snow as it fell, and sometimes she would read a book. She always cuddled with it because Grandma Mazur had made it for her when she first got the apartment. Over the past few years, I had come to learn that it was one of her favorite spots. It was a quality about her that I loved. I had noticed since Grandma Mazur has passed she has spent more time in the chair. I knew she missed her every day and she didn't have to say it. After she was in bed I decided to sit and read the letter beforehand. I opened the letter as quiet as I could.

My Dearest Stephanie,

I am leaving you Big Blue. For some reason, I think that car claimed you. It will protect you when Ranger or Joe isn't around to do the job. I know that you love Joe, but you aren't in love with him. He does love you but he doesn't respect you for who you are and what you do and he acts like your mom half the time. You love him for reasons you only know of and that isn't enough. You can't hold back anymore. I know you might feel that I am wrong but I know what I see.

Ranger is a fine looking man and he doesn't have to say much to show how he feels about you. It's not what a man says it's what he does to and for you. Actions do speak way more than words. Our eyes will always scream what our heart wants to say. He is in love with you and still lets you be who you are. You won't find a man like that very often. I know that your walls are up because of your last shot at a marriage but don't give up honey. He needs time to get right with himself to see what he had in front of him. All in good time Stephanie, all in good time. I promise you that.

Stephanie, you are and foremost my copy. I think that is what drives your mother insane. It makes me happy to know that I live through you. I want you to know that I love you and your sister very much. I am always with you, from here to the moon, the stars, and most of all the havens. Make your life what you want it to be. What others think is not always right. You Stephanie are my granddaughter and I want you to know that you are very lucky no matter what your mother may think about your love life.

When your grandfather and I met, I was just as independent as you are. Your mom acts the way my mom did and she only wanted the best for me. Your mom does love you; she just wants the best for you and Val. I became a house wife and mother. I don't regret it but I enjoyed my moments with you. I love you and I want you to stay true to yourself. Ranger will allow you to do that. On your own terms you will make a wonderful wife and one day a beautiful mother. I am proud of you my darling. Always remember that. Give Ranger's ass a good squeeze for me will ya'?"

Love Always, your #1 fan,

Grandma Mazur.

It was going on three am and I knew I needed to get home, shower and get some rest before I have to be back up for my meetings. I put the letter back on the dresser where I found it.

"Ranger, please don't go. Ranger why do you have to go, you always leave when things are going so good. Ranger please I love you." My heart skipped a beat as I heard her say those words. "I don't want anyone else but you don't you see that?"

"I'm here, I'm here Babe." I said as I stood in the doorway once again. I had gone over to her bed side and realized that she was still a sleep. I wonder how long she has had these nightmares that she calls dreams about her and I? All I could really hear was pain.

"Ranger, I need you. Please. I'm so confused about everything." She whispered and I could hear the torment in her voice. I lay down beside her rubbing her cheek, giving her comfort that she needed, that I wanted to give her. She smelt like coconuts from her shampoo and all I wanted to do was kiss her face. She had her head on my chest and her hand on my heart. I loved waking with her like this. I didn't want to move to wake her I wanted this moment. I texted Hal to go get her hang over cure and bring it up.

As I sat the bag and her cup on the end table I reached over and I gave her a kiss on her forehead. "I love you too, Babe. Someday we can write our love story, just like "Beauty and the Beast." My life begins with you and ends with you." I heard her sigh as she nuzzled her pillows. I wanted to just shake her awake, kiss her, and make love to her like it was my first night with her all over again. I needed to get out of here.

Stephanies POV:

To me it was kind of weird that I had hardly heard from Ranger and the night that I had my date with Ace, he and Tank happen to be around. I guess it is what it is. I still just can't believe that he just stopped in to check in on me. There was something more, he just didn't say. All I know is, I woke up rested, the hangover cure on the end table, and the best smell in the world: Rangers body was on my pillow. He was here, he stayed. I hadn't been getting much rest from my dreams. I kept having the same one over and over again. It has been becoming harder to deal with me and Ranger not being with each other and the fact that my grandma isn't here to support me like I need from my mother. I know my mother would want me to leave Ranger alone; she's always been in Joe's corner.

It had been about two weeks since I had heard from Ace and Ranger its been two days. Ace had been gone a bit longer than I had thought, but then again it was expected. I decided that even though it was a Monday, I should stay in bed a little longer than usual. My butt didn't crawl out of bed until ten. I got up, took a shower, put my hair in a ponytail, put on my jeans and my fitted blue sweater before I went to the office then off for the first FTA of the day. Fall was in the air, but it wasn't cold enough to need a jacket. I got to the kitchen and there was a knock on the door. I looked out the peep hole and there was a man looking at me with flowers and a card.

"Can I help you?" I asked through the door.

"I have a flower delivery for Stephanie Plum. I can just put it here for you if you want," The delivery guy said.

"It's okay, one second." I snuck over to the cookie jar and took my gun out. I placed it at the waist of my jeans before I opened the door. I took the flowers, the card, and gave him a five dollar tip. The flowers were a dozen of red roses. The entire card said: Babe.

The phone rang twice before he picked up. "Babe." Ahhhhh caught him off guard I thought to myself.

"Ranger, the flowers are gorgeous and thank you, but I don't want you waste your money. Are you sure you sent them to the right person?" Oh boy.

"You're welcome, and yes. I didn't expect you to call me right away. I was going to come see you later when I was done doing what I had to. I wanted you to go with me to a party my family is having. I'll take care of everything." He went silent. I didn't know where this was coming from. I had met his family briefly before when I gone to their home for Ranger's birthday. They were so loving and kind-hearted. He has four sisters and his brother, Ace. I loved that he had a large family. They were always together as one. His parents, mainly meaning his mother, didn't criticize them; she just encouraged them to do what was best. Their laughter was contagious and it was a side of Ranger that I got to see and not many others did.

"Does this have to do with me going out with your brother? I was only joking about the flower comment I made to you that day." I asked, and I knew it would get a rise out of him.

"Babe, I want to keep you in my life. I'm asking for a night: two adults go out and have a good time. That's all that I am asking and for you to deal with my family for a few hours."

"Ranger, I would love to go. I love your parents. As far as me seeing your brother, I had a great time with him. I'm not going to lie. I can't wait on you forever." I hung up before he could say anything.

My phone buzzed with a text from Ranger**: I will pick you up on Friday at 5:45. Bring an overnight bag. They think the world of you too.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Inspired by: LABRINTH "Beneath Your Beautiful" (feat. Emeli Sandé)**

**I own nothing…well only the mistakes. **** Thank you for taking the time to read and leave me feedback! I love it. I'm going to be sad when this story ends. Happy reading everyone!**

Stephanie POV:

I did all my running around to get ready to go out with Ranger. I got in the shower, did my hair, and my make-up. Around four a clock there was a knock on my door and Hal handed me a garment bag with a small cloth bag; I had taken it had jewelry in it. As I went to open the garment bag I found a beautiful blue dress that reminded me of the dress that Bell wore in "Beauty and the Beast" movie along with silver high heels. The top of the dress was a halter top that sat perfectly on me and the bottom was in the shape of a bell. The bracelet was of small diamonds. It was so pretty and not over done but just enough; with earrings to match. After I put the dress on and I couldn't help but spin around in it.

I really don't know how I felt about going with Ranger. What would he think tonight is? Maybe _I'm_ just over thinking things again. I do have a habit of doing that to myself. He just wants to take someone so his family won't harass him about getting married, settling down, and having a family. Oh wait, that's mine that does that. With me being lost in my own thoughts the alarm on my phone went off, I set it so I wouldn't be late like always. It was Five-forty five, so as I wrapped the matching shawl around my shoulders and did one last check in the mirror before heading down stairs, but when I opened the door he was there. This man could stop traffic. He looked and smelled great in an Armani suit.

"Babe"

"Ranger, stop staring. You have seen me in a dress before." I could feel his eyes on me. But I am not giving in; I mean we are just friends.

"Not in something like this, Babe. There are going to be a lot of jealous people there. All joking a side you look beautiful; Ella deserves a bonus for that dress." He opened the door to the limo too help me in. 'huh who would of thought that, Ranger of all people would have a sense of humor.' I was nervous and couldn't stop fidgeting. As he got in he turned and looked at me.

"Ranger you are making me even more nervous than I already feel. What's wrong?" He looked at me with a twitch of his lip. I could see that my worrying was making him smile no matter how hard he tried not to.

"I really want us to have a good time tonight, that's all." He looked at me like something was bothering him but he wouldn't say even if I pushed him to talk to me, then again it won't hurt to try.

"I thought this was just tonight, back tomorrow type of thing."

"Stephanie" He paused. That's not a good sign when he is using my first name.

"Stephanie, give me this weekend please. Let's just have this weekend." I could see the pleading in his eyes. Something is up and I'm just not sure yet what it is.

The rest of the ride to where ever it was that we were going was pretty quiet. As I sat in silence I had been going over what I said to him the last time I had seen him and how I was just on a date with his brother a few weeks ago and yet I haven't heard from Ace since our date. I am hoping he is okay though if he wasn't I think Ranger would tell me.

When we pulled up, my door was opened by Tank. Tank didn't have to say anything because his actions said it all. When he opened the door and took my hand in his he leaned down and gave my hand a gentle kiss. All I could do was smile.

"You look good Tank" I said with a smile and a little wink. Tank looked good in a tux.

"You were right Ranger, she does look way better in that dress then I would." I knew Ranger was behind me because Tanks eyes and smile left mine. Ranger just let out a grunt.

I took Rangers arm as we went up the stairs. We walked in the double doors to a large opening that leads to a large stair case. As we got to the top went through another set of doors. The room was breathless. Open dance floor was right as you walked in and tables out to the side. I was so taken back. You could see the very large crystal chandeliers that hung in the middle of the room. I have never been to something like this; Ever. Then again when it comes to Ranger, I never know what to expect.

By the time the other guest had arrived the party was in full swing. Beautiful dresses, people laughing and chatting. I stayed with Tank, Ranger and his immediate most of the time because I didn't really know many people. I don't know what it was about the party but it was timeless. Then again, his parent have been married for some time and its nice to see two people still in love.

Ranger POV:

As we walked through the doors at the top of the steps I got slightly pulled back as Stephanie had just about came to a complete stop as we entered the room. The look on her face was priceless and I couldn't keep my eyes off of her. She can always make me smile even though people can't see it. I needed her here with me to show her that I could be romantic just as well. Even though it is a side that I don't bother to show, but for her I was will to give her this. Men were watching her as she made her way through the room, between her and that dress she wasn't going unnoticed. The thing is she is so oblivious to people seeing her for how beautiful she really is. She may be from the Burgs but she fit in here just as well as anyone does.

She and I sat at the table with my parents, grandparents, and siblings; they had to put two long rectangle tables together to fit us all. As I looked around the table all I could think about was, could this be us down the road? You could see them all loving her just as much. We had just finished eating dinner and my abuela had asked me to walk her over to my father. As we got talking across the room all I could do was watching Babe talk with my mom. I have never seen someone fit in my family so well and so fast. I have never brought anyone to meet my family besides the "MerryMen" as Babe would put them and even there is just a select few. She has meet them once before but I'm use to keeping my life private. Well, from everyone but her anyway. Ever since I found her in my "Bat cave" it's been hard to not want her there every day.

I gave my abuela a kiss on the cheek and excused myself. Before I could take a step she grabbed my elbow to stop me for sneaking off.

"I see I'm not the only girl in your life anymore mi amor." She said with a grin on her face, allowing me to know that she approved of Stephanie.

"You're always my number one girl Abuela and were just friend that's all."

"I may be old amor but I am not blind. I see it with you two. I see how you talk to others and still look at each other. You know I know that you are in love with her and she is in love with you, who are you trying to full, yourselves? If so that isn't working either. There is nothing wrong with being happy Carlos. If you don't get her first someone else will, then what? There is only once in a life time kind of love. To the moon and back, you know it's there." My abuela is right who am I kidding? I need her like I need air. I just want her, all of her. This weekend was going to fun and amazing. This would be something that she would remember and a memory that I will cherish.

"Si Abuela. I understand what you are saying. I will admit she is a great person but I just have time for it and either does she."

As I walked from my father and grandmother, all I could do was watch Babe with my mom from all angles of the room. As I walked by the DJ I asked for something slow to start when he seen me stop at the table across the way. As I continued my way around the room all I could do was admire how beautiful she looked. How she had her hair in a clip to keep the curls out of her face and her makeup was a little more then what she normally does but either way she was flawless. While watching her and my mom talk and laugh together with my sisters I couldn't help but smile. She was a part of me and they loved that I let them into this part of my life, no, my world. As I got to the table I heard the song end and a new one start. Tank radioed in it was all good. I walked over and I put my hand out for her to take it. She looked over at me in shock.

"Care to dance?" I asked her with the straightest face I could. Her face was priceless.

"You dance also? I didn't think you danced."

"Carlos is a wonderful dancer, when he wants too. Go have fun." My mother said.  
>"I am just full of surprises" I couldn't help but smile as she took my hand.<p>

"Ranger, I don't know if I can dance like they do. I haven't been to a dance like this since prom."  
>"I'll lead than. Shall we?" As we walked to the dance floor I spun her around and in to my arms. I could feel her tense up as I put my left hand at the center of her lower back and taking my other hand to hers. The song's lyrics felt like it was to us. I see so much in her eyes as the song played.<p>

We both have our walls put up and both are afraid to put them down. No matter what I just can't stay away from her. I wanted to take this time to let them know that she was with me and no one else. That she was my here and now. I wanted this evening to hold her and be greedy with her and show that I can be Carlos not just Ranger.

"Ranger people are staring at us and your parents are watching us like pray." As she leaned in further to my shoulder.

"Babe, they aren't staring at us, they are staring at me. Wanting to know who this women is that I have choose to dancing with and why."

"Is there an answer for that?" I could hear the hesitation in the question of hers.

"Yes, because you mean something to me. I don't just dance with anyone. I do things for a reason, not just because."

"Ranger, we are just friends remember?" I knew she was doing it to get a response from me but I wasn't going to give in.

"Babe, you will always be more to me then a friend. One day soon we will have a nice talk about "Us" just not right here and now. I told you we will talk about what you said to me."

"Us? Shit" She had realized when I looked down at her she had made her statement out loud.

As the song was coming to a close she put her chin on my shoulder not saying another word. I could feel the torment in her when I told her we would talk about "us". As soon as the song ended we were locked eye to eye until the new beat started. I wanted to kiss her in that moment but, she broke and excused herself heading for the main doors. I figured she needed some space and I needed to get myself together. Tank radioed in that he would keep an eye on her.

I heard my mother's voice coming from behind me. "How about you take your mother for a spin on the dance floor for old times?" I nodded giving my mother my arm. I knew she was doing this to distract me from Stephanie. I guess she was watching her and I. I heard Tank in my ear telling me that my Babe was outside on the steps and my brother has been spotted. Letting out a slow breath, I did as my mother asked.

Stephanie POV:

I needed to get some air. I found a spot on the steps that I know I wasn't going to be in the way of people coming and going. I placed my elbow on my knee and my chin in my hand. I love the autumn air and my dress was perfect with keeping my body warm with all its frills. Right now with Ace being MIA and now having a great night with Ranger, I felt so torn. He has been remarkably sweet as he held and spun me around on the dance floor. He is so romantic when he wants to be and tonight was that moment that will play in my mind for a long time. As I sat outside on the steps I felt someone standing over me.

"Why do you look so lost for? Did you miss me that much or did Cinderella only make it half way down the stairs this time?" As I looked up there stood Ace wearing a black suit similar to Tanks. He looked good.

"Jokes huh? Or is it you just like to make an entrance as big as your ego? Nice to see you're okay." I let out a little giggle. I am a pro at sarcasm.

"You have known Ranger long enough to know how it goes Baby Girl. It's part of the job!" He said.

I looked up at him and grinned because he was right. I just don't know how he could have a relationship or at least dates.

"Can I ask you something? I only will ask if you though if you promise to give me an honest answer." I had to make this clear for the simple fact I might be playing Cinderella tonight but I don't like bullshit.

"Sure, shoot." He smiled at me as he removed his jacket and placed it on my shoulders.

"How do you have relationships with what you do? I mean I guess it could be my luck, right?" If he only really truly understood my history.

"Baby girl, you are your own person. You follow things in your own way. There is just something about you. I normally just have dates some girls I see from time to time. It was never anything permanent that's for sure. If the second part of your question is about my brother, it's not you, it's him. He's always been a loner. You are full of life and you have a way about you that makes you just as gorgeous on the inside as you are on the out. What amazes me is that you are single and not taken already. My brother is very blind, but very jealous." I think my heart melted a little at that moment. To think that someone could feel that way about me was able to say it. This was all new to me.

'Nice! So, it's just me then.' He looked at me and grinned. I really need to stop thinking out loud.

"Instead of us sitting out her we should be showing you off on that dance floor, you look amazing. I on the other hand, know that if I don't go in and see my family, you my girl could become a little less of their favorite holding their son up outside." He stood next to me and I took his arm and he lead me back inside. All I could do is look up at him and smile. He has a way about him that not many can turn away from. I believe him and his brother get that from their father. The thing about Ace is he's to full of himself but he is truly a good man.

As we came back inside we were talking about things that had happened while he was gone. How I thought it was funny that Ranger asked me to come with him. In all reality it was like I said to him was never even said. I knew he was near me because the tingling on my neck caused me to rub at it. I even noticed Tank and Cal at the doors with eyes on me.

Ace had moved me to the center of the dance floor and told me not to move. I had no idea what he was up too and I'm not going to lie I was just as curious. Ace grabbed my hand and spun me into him. It made me giggled and put my head back landing it on his shoulder.

"Baby Girl, let's give them something to talk about. Let's have some fun, what do you say?" I rolled my eye as he unrivaled me from his embrace. He picked something that was not over intimate but fun and fitting. He took my hand and spun me around again and dipped me. I haven't laughter so hard in a while like this. It was really fun. It was so fun just dancing around. As the song came to an end he grabbed my hand and kissed it as he looked up at me and smiled. "What a prince charming" I said. When he smiled I knew it wasn't just for me. I turned around and there was Ranger standing there watching. I could feel the heat coming from him.

Ace grabbed my hand and we headed over to get a drink at the bar. My feet were killing me so Ace leaned down and undid the buckle on my heels. Me feet were thankful for the wiggle room.

"You know you can leave them off, right? A lot of ladies have them off and your dress will cover your feet anyway." He said as he gently took my other foot. He took my ankle into his hand as he undid the last one. I opened my clutch and took out my little on the go white flats.

"I am always prepared. I'm just that kind of girl." I couldn't help but laugh. I could still feel Ranger nearby. I am just unsure if it was because he didn't trust me or if it was his brother. Whatever game Ace was playing Ranger was falling right into it. We headed back into the ballroom laughing and elbowing each other. I excused myself to the ladies room. As I came out Ace was leaned against the wall with his arms crossed. Ace and Ranger are more alike than I would like to admit.

"Having a good time?"

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?" I said as I leaned back on the wall with my hands behind my back with my clutch and shoes in hand. I couldn't stop just looking at the floor. My heart was racing and I had a feeling in my stomach that something was up.

"I have been having a great time since I had meet you at RangerMan. You make things fun Baby Girl." As he spoke he walked over to me. I pressed myself further against the wall. If I went any harder to the wall I could be through it. He placed his hands at my waist as he went into kiss me.

I placed my hand at his chest. "I'm sorry I can't do this Ace, I'm sorry but I'm not ready for this. We need to work on just friends Ace." I rushed out of the hall. I went to say goodbye to Mr. and Mrs. Manoso. I seen Ace walking out of the hall looking for me and I knew it would be best to get out of there while I could before any questions could be asked.

As I got to the exit Ranger caught me by the elbow and pulled me to the side. "Babe" There is times I love when he calls me that but this was defiantly one of the times that I hated it. I could see he was not too happy. I on the other hand had fun until now anyway.

"Ranger" Two could play this name game of his.

"My mother just informed me that you were leaving? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I am getting tired; I didn't want to pull you away from your family that's all. I'm going to have Tank take me to the hotel. I can just meet you there." I didn't know how much longer I was going to last without wanting to cry in frustration. This night needed to just end.

"Something happened. Babe, I want to keep you safe. That's all." I didn't need to hear the fear, I could see it. He wanted to know what happened with me and Ace. The thing was: nothing happened. The problem wasn't Ace, it's Ranger.

"Ranger that's what couples and siblings do, they keep each other safe. We're not a couple, you make that clear. So I am taking it that we're good friends unless you look at me as a sister." I paused for a moment to keep myself together. I looked him in the eyes wanting to know the truth. "What is it Ranger? I want answers not empty promises." I filled the distance between Ranger and I placing my hand on his chest over his heart and leaned up to give him a kiss on the cheek. I don't know what came over me but I didn't even give him a chance to answer because I knew he wasn't happy with me and Ace playing around and dancing together so much. Now that Ace tried to kiss me it was clear that I need more time to get over Ranger and stay away from those that are so close to him themselves or do I?


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you to everyone that had taken the time to read and review on my story... life has been crazy this past month and just haven't had the time to post anything, new job, old job, kids, husband lol you know what Im talking about.**

**Once again thank you!**

**Im so excited about how well my story has come along.**

**Ace POV:**

I had just gotten back from my mission and I had been running a bit late. I have been gone for a little over two weeks and either way I was going to have a good time tonight. I had stepped out of the SUV that I arrived in and there she was sitting on steps off to the side and you could see she was bothered by something, knowing her it was about my brother. I want to say that I was surprised to see Baby Girl here but I wasn't. I As we headed back in to the party I couldn't help but test her. My brother is not a poor man in anyway. I could see Ranger moving around the room watching every move I was making. It felt good like the old days when he would come here for a month out of the summer then me, him, and one of our sisters would go with us to Abuela, then the other three would come back home. The girls in skirts that we would chase back then. We always challenged each other over everything. Girls were defiantly something we went head to head on.

knew Ranger was going to want to ask her. I know that I have struck fear in him over her. He really does need to wake up before he loses her. She was a beautiful person inside and out it makes more since to why Carlos wants me to stay away from her. With what I had gotten from the stories the guys tell me, she holds her own ground and the fact that I had gotten several threats about her I knew she had their respect and trust. That is something those guys don't just give to anyone.

When she told me that she couldn't kiss me in the hallway, I knew it was because of how she feels for Carlos. I don't think Ranger truly understands that Stephanie is an amazing person. In all honesty I didn't even think that she would have agreed to go out with me, but all I know that he and I being brothers don't help the case at all but, she is some kind of fun. I wanted to chase after her but my mother had stopped me just as I came from the hallway. "Jose Manoso, what have you done now?" My mother was giving me a scow that could last for weeks. "Mama….come on why you always think I am up to no good for?" I put my arms out and shrugged my shoulders up like I use to do as a kid when I knew I did something I shouldn't of and tried to lie my way out of it; My Mama always saw through me every time. I want Ranger to see that she is someone that any man could love. I know what it's like and I was all to familiar following the heartbreak that happens after it's too late and I don't want my baby brother to go through what I have over Maria.

Stephanie would be a challenge just like she was and Stephanie hasn't fallen for any of my charm, but I have a feeling that she means more to Carlos then he says, I seen it that day that I was at RangerMan and tonight, this was just something that I have ever seen my brother do before. He was all over me when I was with her; never having her out of his or the other guys that were here tonight.

"Mama, we were just talking, that's all." I knew she wasn't going to buy it. She knew something was up, come on she gave birth to me for heaven sakes.

"Well you must know why Stephanie seemed upset then. She just told me and your father that she has a wonderful time but she needed to get going. She said she was feeling a little under the weather today and still wasn't feeling well. I think you know what is wrong with her don't you?"

"Come on Mama, I was a gentleman the whole time." I couldn't hold back the smirk, it just crept up. I can tell she wasn't buying it.

"Jose, don't you lie to me, you have something to do with it don't you?" She was giving me a look that I knew she wants playing with me. "You aren't that old to not go over my knee. You better tell me the truth I will know if you are lying to me."

"Nothing happened." I tried to act like I was surprised that nothing happen but I could see that my mother knew Carlos and her were crazy about each other just as much as I knew.

"Jose, you need to leave that girl alone. You know how you are about women and you don't need to hurt her like that. She's a good girl. They need to figure things out. You didn't see the way he was looking at her. He couldn't take his eyes off of her the whole time you two danced." The thing was I did see how he was looking at her, even when she was with me.

I don't know what it is with the girl but she has a hold on men and she doesn't even seem to realize it. I normal just date, get laid and move on; nothing serious. I just couldn't do that to my brother. I could tell that when she talked about Ranger that she had this glow on her face. Maybe mother was right and I need to just be a friend to her, help my brother learn that love is not something you come by every day.

**Ranger POV:**

Tank came over the ear piece telling that Ace and my Babe were coming my way. I saw her walking toward the dance floor with Ace. Ace moved her to the center of the dance floor. You could see that she was nervous. She could never hold still when she was. Then again she could never handle not knowing a surprise or what was going on. She can be nosy in the cutest, most annoying way. The song started just as Ace had returned. The song was very fitting but if I could have walked over there and grabbed him by his throat I would of. I was so pissed. I know him and I know him well.

As I stood off to the side of the dance floor watching Babe dance with my brother, I could see her laughing and smiling. She looked like she was having a great time. I couldn't help but watch her. She has this glow about her, weather she is going after an FTA, just doing what she calls "hanging out", or was dressed up for a night on the town.

Ace looked over in my direction and I knew he knew I was pissed. As I was watching them, my mother had come back over to talk with me.

"She is such a beautiful woman Carlos." All I could do was nod. "What are you waiting on honey? I know you are crazy about her and I see the way you two look at each other. Why are you not a couple yet? She gets along with everyone and I could see her as my daughter-in-law" She paused and I knew she was waiting on an answer, an answer that I couldn't really give her right now.

"Nothing is going on. Well, nothing I can't handle. Things are just complicated right now, that's all."

"Don't lie to me. I know her and Ace went out together, Pierre does still call me sometime. He thinks that she is good for you and that you are just being a fool. Your eyes give it away on how you feel for her. You two looked wonderful out there on the dance floor acting like no one else was out there." She let out a sigh. "It takes me back to how your father and I were when we were that age. Carlos, she sees the real you and you don't let anyone just see it. I. Now do something about it and soon my son before it's to late."

"Mamie, she can date who she wants I can't stop her. I do and I am in love with her that's why I am letting her be who she is and wants to be. She has had men that love her but have failed her in the worse way. I can't give her all that she wants and needs. My job and business requires so much time and I can't…..I don't want her to be or feel alone, that's not what she deserves."

The song ended and she and Ace went to the bar. My mother leaned in to give me a kiss on the cheek as I watched where they moved to. The other RangerMen that were there watched her because we all know how well she handles her liquor.

My mother started to walk away and had suddenly had stopped in her tracks. She turned and looked at me with water eyes. In a low voice she told me about her and my dad.

"Carlos, your father gave me almost the same lines and you know what? He almost got himself killed at work back when he worked in the garage fixing cars. Car almost crushed him luckily it just broke his leg. He and I were engaged two months later and you want to know why? When I got the call I went to the hospital to be with him. Then and there he told me he was so sorry and that he never wanted anything to happen to him and know that he never had the chance to marry me. You may not get as lucky as your dad and I did. I really want to see you happy again. I think Pierre is right, she's good for you don't let her get away."

I gave my mom a grin. I had never heard that story before. Then again I never talk to my mom as much and as open as I did tonight.

Tank and I were going to have a talk about his calls to and from my mother. Then again my mother has a way of getting him to talk and tell her stuff. I also needed to deal with my brother but right here and now wasn't the time or place to deal with him. I don't know what he did but I could see the hurt and confusion on her face as she went by me. I caught her just before she reached the outer door, Tank had just pulled up with the car.

"What happened? Babe, I want to keep you safe. That's all. What's wrong?" I looked at her waiting for an answer. That's all I ever want to do is keep her safe. I just couldn't let her be safe from me but I knew it also was the safest place. The girl that grew up Burg style was nothing like the Burgs.

"Ranger that's what couples and siblings do, they keep each other safe. We're not a couple, you don't do relationships…. so I am taking it that we're good friends unless you look at me as a sister and that would be really awkward due to the things we have done. So what is it Ranger? I want answers Ranger, not heartbreak and empty promises." She took the step that was between us and placed her hand over my heart as she leaned in to give me a kiss on the cheek. As she climbed into the car with Tank I could see her facing away from me. I think she needed the distance and so did I.

As I went back in to look for Ace my father was sitting at the bar. He waved me over and I took a seat next to him. "Come here Carlos have a drink with the old man would you?" The asking to have a drink I could do. I wanted to go after Stephanie but I knew now was not the time. I needed to let Tank get her to the hotel for the time being and I would deal with her later after she had time to get herself together. All I could see was the look on her face when she was looking at mine looking for answers. When she told me she wanted the truth I never thought I gave her a broken heart, let alone broken promises. I didn't know what she meant by that. It would be something that she and I would have to discuss. My father waved the bartender over. "Two of these" It looked like my dad was drinking scotch on the rocks.

"Carlos my boy, I see what is going on and the real question is do you?" I just kept looking strait as he was. I do know but I just don't know how to handle these feelings because I never allowed myself to have them. With there being a possibility that I could lose my Babe, I don't know how I could live with that. I have had one night stands but nothing as permanent as Stephanie has been.

"No dad, what am I not seeing?" I asked him as calm as I could but before I knew it he was turned to me with his hand on my shoulder. "You are an independent, hardworking, and caring person. Those are just some of the things that are great qualities about you. On the not so good qualities you are a hard headed person, who has their eyes open and still don't see, and you act just like me and your grandfather. It took something to happen so drastic for me to stop being like you are now to realize what I had. I've been thankful ever since that day."

I pulled out twenty and left it on the bar. "I'm going to head back to my hotel and I will talk to you guys later on this week; Happy anniversary Papa." I patted him on the shoulder and went to say goodbye to the family. I knew the car ride would allow me to think about things.

When I finally got outside, my brother was leaned against the side of the building tossing the cigarette off to the side. He walked over as I stopped at the top of the step.

"You know those things will kill you."

"You know you have a way with things in your life. Do you know what you want with her or do you just want to keep that girl on a string like that Morelli guy did."

I took a breath to try and calm myself. "What happened?"

"She's got it bad for you. She's a beautiful person inside and out. She will make someone very happy one day. The question is will it be you, or someone else? She wants her happily ever after bro. She wants to marry again and have kids, did you know that?" Ace stood there waiting on me to answer.

"You think you are the settling down kind? Look at what you did and lost, what about Maria? She loved you, wanted you, and you fucked up. You fucked up because you couldn't handle being tied down. When you were ready you lost her to another man." I know Maria was a sore subject. I didn't want to go there but he left me no choice.

He placed his hand on my shoulder. "Now, you are in my shoes. Think about that. I like her but don't think that I won't take the opportunity." I walked down to Tank and got in. I not only had to worry about Morelli but now my brother was confessing that he wanted to see her too. The true question was what is it that she wanted?

**Stephanie POV:**

As I got in the back of the SUV, Tank climbed in the front driver seat. I put my feet up on the seat and put my head on my knees. I cried as softly as I could. Tank didn't say anything. I wanted to go home but I knew that Ranger was not going to let that happen and frankly I knew Tank wouldn't go for it either. I was so confused and upset. Who was I kidding? I am in love with a man that could make the ocean wet. I know that he wants to be with me someday and what I get from our little conversations is that if I find someone else for that he's fine with that. I didn't care what he did and didn't do before me. I knew the man has enemies but so do I.

I don't know what I was thinking when it came to Ace. He was a great guy and a blast to hang out with. I am happy with us being friends. He apparently knows how I feel about Ranger but he still tried to kiss me. I mean was he hoping that I would kiss him back or was it some kind of test? I have had all difficult relationships in the past and they only seem to get more complicate.

Tank had pulled me from my inner thoughts. "Beautiful, what happened?"

"I don't want Ranger to find out." I put my head back on the seat and closed my eyes. Then again would Ace tell Ranger what happened? I was doing all I could not to cry.

"Talk to me. I don't like seeing you like this. You let me decide if Ranger needs to know." I looked at Tank. He was willing to hear me out. I was hoping he agreed that Ranger didn't need to know about what happened with Morelli and Ace. I broke out in tears telling him about Ace trying to kiss me. I could see he was pissed off at the thought of someone else trying to kiss me and he was like my big brother that I never had. In fact all the men at RangerMan were. They were my keepers and I couldn't feel anymore safer than I did with them.

"Tank I couldn't go through with letting Ace kiss me, I….I just couldn't do it. I love Ranger, I really do. He doesn't want me like I want him and I'm afraid that if I tell him he will just push me away. Then again if I do keep waiting I will become a crazy hamster lady." Once I started to talk I couldn't stop. "I'm sorry to put this all out there like this, I love him and I'm just so frustrated anymore. I need to do something for him that he won't do for himself. I can't just take whatever he wants to give me that day. I need to find someone that is going to marry me and love me always. They will want kids one day and love Rex. I need to clear my head." I let out a sigh of relief getting what I needed to say out.

"Beautiful, I think you need to tell him what you are thinking about doing, just don't run away. I was told to drop you off at the hotel and wait till Ranger returns. This should give you time to think about what you want to do and time to calm down." I gave a nod and turned to look out the window. Looking through New York at night was so different from the day time. The city was just as alive when the sun went down. I loved looking around the city to see it so lite up. Seeing the groups of friends sitting in the front window at the bar laughing, or sitting at the light watching the couple trying to hide from the world in the alley to steal a longing kiss but to honest to do it in public view. It made me think of the times that Ranger and I had those moments but I still wondered, would I have that life to share with someone or was I really going to become a crazy hamster lady? Maybe that is the closest I will be to having children or grandchildren.

I was so lost in thought that Tank scared me as he opened the door. He took my hand to help me out of the car. I nodded and said "Thank you Tank." He held his arm out and I wrapped my hand through his arm as he led me to the room. With RangerMan you never had to check in. Tank opened the door to the room "Miss. Plum this is your room for the evening. Your bag is in the bedroom so you can get changed. Will you be okay? I also will have Hector be outside your door. I don't think it would go well with Ranger if one of the others were here in case you needed help getting out of your gown. Just promise me one thing."

"Sure. What can I do for you?"

"Beautiful promise me that whatever you are up to that you will keep in contact with me along with any of the others. You are very important to us and I don't think you understand that. We all worry about you. As for Ranger…I don't know what he is thinking but any man isn't worthy of you. You are too good for any man. That includes him as well." I thanked Tank, reassuring him that I would be willing to keep that promise and went to check out the room.

Ranger never fails to surprise me only when it comes to me and him. It wasn't even really a room but an apartment. I went to the kitchen that was small but very well equipped. All tan with white appliances. The living room was pretty much all white and tan; no television. In front of the couch where the television should have been was a large fireplace with gray stone all around it with a beautiful painting over it. As I went through the place I had noticed there was only a master bedroom. When you walked into the room there was windows from corner to corner and floor to ceiling. With a view that was breath taking. You could see Jersey from here. The room was decorated in all white and sliver. To your left was the bed in the center of the wall looking straight out it. To your right was another fireplace with a rug that had two chairs and a small table on it. On the little table there was a single red rose and a note:

_Babe,_

_Tonight it's you and I. No matter what I want to just be able to hold you. I want to get loss in you and only you. Please just give me tonight. The rest of the weekend is up to you. Happy (early) Birthday._

_R__anger_

I didn't see this coming but it makes since why there was only one room. He really did put some thought in to tonight. I am so torn when it comes to Ranger. The words to the song that he and I danced to had fit us so well. I don't know what made them play it but it was like it was talking to us. We both have are walls built up and not wanting to take them down. We both had good reasons not to, we both had high walls but mine were not as thick as his. I would be willing to risk things when it came to him. Having him hold me tonight as he was, we were lost in each other. His touch, smell, and his looks that he gives me, it lets me know that he loves me. I can't even imagine what his parents think is going on.

I sat on the edge of the bed and laid back looking up at the high ceilings. I am going to give him tonight but after this weekend I may have to walk away from RangerMan. I know my guys won't like it but it's what I need to do to get over Ranger. I need to worry about me and that's it. He is so right but then so wrong for me. If he can't be with me then I need to learn how to be without him. I was going to make this weekend count. For all it was worth.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Tank's POV:

I am so pissed right now. All I want to do is punch something. Who does Ace think he is? I don't give a shit that he is Ranger's brother. I want to just kick the shit out of that little fucker. Stephanie is too good for that little fucker and he knows it. He knows that his brother guards her with his life. I know that Ranger loves her and is being a dick over how he is handling it. She finally tells me that she loves him. She loves him were her words and she is afraid to tell him. I know Beautiful and she is not afraid of him in anyway, the only one that runs to the fire instead away from it. I need to figure out how to get his ass to wake up. He does need to know what his brother is up too. As for Morelli, I was going to have to keep an eye on him for the time being but I know that he is no threat to her, right now anyway.

Ranger POV:

Tank came back and picked me up. I sat next to the door looking at the city. Tank hadn't said a word but, I knew he wanted to say something. Everything my parents had said made me think. If they could see it how many others did? She looked beautiful tonight, even when she was dancing with my brother. Seeing that smile on her face, throwing her head back as he spun her around on the dance floor, and when she was looking around for me as she did this. When she did find me she would stop looking because she confirmed that I was watching her. I don't know how she gets me to see only her in a room full of people then again, why do I feel the need to truly hold on to her? My brother telling me that I was in his shoes and that I was treating her like that piece of shit Morelli. That had blown me away. I am in aw with someone other than my daughter. Stephanie and Julie are my world. I want to tell her that I love her and I can't. I can't do that to her. I can't let her risk herself for me. If something was to happen to her. I would be a lost soul. I would never be the same.

"Go ahead Tank say what you have to say." I could see he wasn't too happy. I could hear the growl come from him. I just know it can't be good.

"Can't we just kick the shit out of your brother? We won't kill him." With that statement I knew that he got Babe to talk to him. I knew when he saw her like that he would kick into big brother mode over her.

"What did she say?" I could hear how pissed he was.

"Ace tried to kiss that beautiful woman that you are fucking up with. Ranger she's talking about doing something for you that you won't do for yourself. She made me promise not to tell you but I thought you should know. She is trying to help you by leaving before you break her heart any farther than you have already."

"She can do what she wants. I can't make her stay." I was shocked. My heart was breaking knowing that she was even thinking about doing this. I sat in silence as we drove back to the hotel. Lost in my own thoughts till Tank told me we were here. As I got out I could feel the heat coming off of Tank. I knew he was pissed at me but kept his cool till we stopped so we didn't get into an accident.

"You are being a fucking moron. You are going to let her go just like that?" Tank blurted out at me.

"What am I supposed to do Tank? She needs to go where she is happy. I can't give her what she wants."

"You chose not to! There's a difference."

I could see that I was pissing him off. The next thing I know he slammed his hand down on the hood of the SUV leaving a huge dent in it.

"Ranger, she couldn't go through with it. SHE STOPPED HIM, TOLD HIM THAT THEY ARE JUST FRIENDS! HOW DO YOU NOT SEE THAT SHE LOVES YOU? FUCK THIS! If you aren't going to protect her I will. He's going to destroy her don't you see that? Hasn't she been through enough? She couldn't kiss him because he wasn't you. For someone that is so focused you sure in the hell are blind. This isn't a mission Ranger this is a human being that deserves to be shown how it feels to be loved. Stop running away from her." He stopped for a minute after he realized he flipped his shit on me. I on the other hand was pissed at how he was being about my life, mine. Then again I have never saw him so angry about something like this before. She had to have said more to make him this way.

"I know she is human Tank. She is what keeps me human but I am going to let her do what she needs too. I can't stop her. I can't give her the relationship that she deserves and needs. My work is the closest thing I have to a relationship." I walked away from him before things got out of hand any further than they already have. I was going to act like I knew nothing and enjoy her while I could. After this week I would let things be, leaving it in her hands.

I walked through the lobby to the stair case. It was already late as it was, so I figured Babe was asleep. I walked in and went into the room. If she wasn't fast asleep on the couch the room was the only place I knew I would find her. There she was still in her dress lying on the bed using her arm as her pillow. I love those crazy curls. I picked up the chair and turned it on an angle to watch her. As she lay there all I could think about was how beautiful she looked and about what her grandmother's letter said and about what Tank said to me.

How is it that she is sticking around right now, then again for how long is she going to go along with this…Well let's face facts, my arrangement. She has such a good heart along with being very independent. All I was going to do this weekend was enjoy every bit of time that I will have with her. Her birthday is this week coming and I wanted to give her one of her favorite things; cake and something special that she could keep to remind her of me when I was gone for a long period of time. I have so many pictures of her on my phone to keep with me and close to my heart. A lot of the time I don't think she realizes what I am doing. I pulled my phone out and took another picture of her looking so peaceful as she slept. The light from the moon gave her a beautiful glow. If I lose her my heart would break and I don't know what I would do without her in my life.

Tank was right about my brother and I need to deal with him ASAP. Now I just have to figure out a way to get him away from her or to move on, and what was he up too? I text Hal and tell him to pull up all the information he could find on Maria Lopez. I wanted to know everything. Whatever it is I knew my men would find out. Not so much for me but for the safety of Babe.

Stephanie POV:

I must have fallen asleep on the bed because when I woke up, there was Ranger in a chair looking at me. I don't know how long he had been here but it had to have, been a while. I took my hand and moved my curls out of my face and pushed them behind my ear staring back at Ranger. I could see his eyes darken with desire. Right now I would do anything that he wanted to do. As he was watching me and saying nothing I knew I had to break the silence.

"How did it go?" I stayed as I was. He was looking hot as ever. He had his jacket thrown over the chair that he sat in with about four buttons undone on his shirt and his sleeves were rolled up, slouched in the chair with his tie in his hands. He eyes were dark and holding me. I don't know what it is with him. That man walks into a room and that's it!

"Everyone was asking for you. My parents adore you know." His face was serious and I couldn't get a read on him, unless he wants me to. He stood at the end of the bed and looked down at me. With his eyes dark looking down at me, I reached for his shirt and pulled his mouth down to mine. He didn't stop me because he must have wanted the same thing. I got to my knees on the bed and undid the rest of his shirt. Kissing him once again, running my hands up his chest to his face. He undid the top of my dress and ran his hands down my shoulders, now kissing me down my neck to my chest. I let my head fall back allowing him to have better access. My heart was racing and my breathing was heavy; he hasn't even really touched me yet and I was coming undone. He pulled away from me and lifted me off the bed leaving my dress where I was sitting. I had very little on as it was to leave any thing for the imagination. I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his muscular neck. With one hand around my waist holding me to him he used the other to get the dress off the bed to the floor.

"Babe, you know we don't have to do anything that you don't want to. If you don't want this we can stop." He whispered into my ear as he laid me down on to the bed. I wrapped my legs around his waist pulling him into me.

"I know what I want just like every time we have been together, what makes this time any different?" I said looking up at him pulling him into a kiss once again; the passion that we felt between the two of us was like we just had sex the first time. He may be Batman but he could turn me into Spider Man, making me climb walls.

I woke up and looked at the alarm clock; leave it to Ranger to set one. It was just after seven am. Ranger wasn't in bed but I knew he was in the room; His body was a vision, his hand placed on the glass window looking out at the water. His pajama bottoms hung off of his hips as his muscles bulged from the outline of his body in the morning light, and his hair was still wet from his morning shower. I wrapped the sheet around my body and walked to where he stood placing my head and free hand on his upper shoulder turning to look out the window with him to enjoy both views.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" I said softly wanting to break the silence.

"Babe" He seemed to have been lost in thought and I didn't want him to get too far away from me. I could see that he was thinking and I was starting to believe that he hasn't slept yet he just stayed in bed with me.

"We are supposed to be off line for the weekend. So…..that is supposed to mean that we don't wake up early. I really need to teach you how to relax sometime." I placed my back to the glass, wanting to see his face. Ranger then slid me underneath him. Taking my hands and placing them over my head, allowing my sheet to fall to the floor. Pressing his erection into me and placing a kiss on my lips that lead down my neck. The things he can do make my heart start and stop all over again. I was his, allowing him to take me when and where ever he wanted.

Ranger POV:

I had just stepped out the shower; Stephanie was still in bed asleep. I had about four hours of sleep and I couldn't sleep any more. Her Grandma Mazur's letter was still in my head.

'He doesn't have to say much to show how he feels about you. It's not what a man says it's what he does to and for you. Actions do speak way more than words. Our eyes will always scream what our heart wants to say. He is in love with you and still lets you be who you are. I know that your walls are up because of your last shot at a marriage but don't give up. He needs time to get right with himself to see what he has in front of him. All in good time Stephanie, all in good time. I promise you that.'

I am in love with her, I just can't be what she needs or deserves. I will keep telling her and myself that till at least she believes it. As far as our weekend was going, it was fantastic. I couldn't keep my hands off of her. I even entertained her with her silly games, I got to go hunting for her in the room, and when I found her hiding in the closet behind the main door I didn't make love to her, I fucked her; I fucked her with passion, heat, wanting, and was so greedy with lust. The day was gone and the night had fallen right into my lap.

She had wanted to go shopping, I gave Hector the credit card and he was given the order that whatever she got it was to be paid for with that card. Hector texted me saying after four stores they were on their way back. I couldn't wait to see what she had chosen to wear for the evening. I had just gotten back myself from picking up the locket that I had custom made just for her.

She came in and said hello to me then took her bags right into the bathroom, locking the door like it could stop me from getting in there. I decided to show her that she could do all she wanted to keep me away from her but I wasn't going to miss a moment to not be inside her, at least not this weekend. Her heart, mind, and soul are my weaknesses.

After we both showered I left the bathroom to give her the time she needed to get ready. I told her dinner was at six so she would be ready to leave at six thirty to be at dinner on time at seven. I had the night planned for Stephanie and Carlos. No Ranger tonight at least till we got back up to the room anyway. As I heard the hair dryer turn off e all I could think of was not about what she was wearing but what was underneath the outfit. As I sat and waited on her to finish all I could focus on was the sound of her heels as they clicked when she walked on the tile floor.

I heard the door open and Stephanie was beautiful. She had my color on; a stunning skin tight black dress that was about two and a half inches at least from her the top of her knees. Six inch bright red come 'fuck me' heels that I wanted to see over her head so I could admire them better on her already long legs. Her lips were painted red along with her clutch. I could see her making lip prints anywhere she wanted to go with her imagination tonight and her curls were wild. If I had not planned everything this evening I would have fucked her up against the door frame of the bathroom and any other surface that I could manage to find to put her on, over, or against.

The only words I could muster up were "Muy claiente."

"You don't look so bad yourself." I twisted my finger around in a circle so she could do a little spin for me, I could see the smile on her face told me I gave her the reaction she was looking for.

I got up and I walked over to her sliding my arm around her waist to kiss her on the base of her neck. Leaning into her ear, "You would look beautiful in anything you choose to wear Babe, but you will always look your sexiest in one of my RangerMan t-shirt." I could feel the heat from her face on my neck.

Stephanie POV:

As I stepped out of the bathroom Ranger was back to sitting in the same chair from the night before. When he noticed me his reaction surprised me and flattered me all at the same time. I knew that I had succeeded in what I was looking for, then some. I don't know what Ranger had planned but it has to be something special because he doesn't just get dressed up for anything if he doesn't have too.

"Before things get any hotter in here, what's the game plan for tonight? You do know that we don't have to go out for my birthday Ranger" I was trying to slip from his grasp and it only made him pull me closer to him. I was waiting for him to say something, anything for that matter. Then all of a sudden he spoke. "Stephanie Plum. I am not coming to you as Ranger; I am coming to you as Carlos this evening." I was in such awe of him in that moment, that it made me do the strangest thing.

"Nice to meet you Carlos, haven't we met before." I couldn't hide the laughter.

It was priceless to see his face when I did it. He didn't know it but he has his moments that are not normal 'Ranger mode'. A man in so much denial that couldn't help himself; how could I stop wanting to love him?

"Babe" I just couldn't hold my giggle and he couldn't hold back his million watt smile. Tonight was off to a great start but it's not always guaranteed that it will end well. I know how Ranger is, when things get good he wants to send me off, and where he always wants to send me I refuse to go back to that. Though, I was feeling very flirtatious in this outfit. We got on to the elevator and I stood in front of him and leaned back against him literally putting my ass in his lap. I grabbed his hands and wrapped them around my waist. He put his forehead on the back of my neck, feeling him let out a sigh and I could feel that I had his attention.

It was a perfect evening and the best part was we didn't even have to leave the building. That was definitely a win for me. He even went into making small talk with me. The best part so far was hearing him laugh more than once and it was contagious. This man in front of me was a whole new person that I was seeing. I mean I have seen some things like this but this was not the standoff type of "Ranger" that I was used too. The one thing that was the same was he had his back to the wall and I loved that he will always keep his guard up no matter what and still never took his eyes off of me.

"I have something for you." I was nervous about what it was. I have told him before he does enough for me as it is. When I need a car, he gets me one. If I need extra money, he gives me work. If I need backup for an FTA, he himself or one of the MerryMen goes with me; so on and so forth.

"Ranger…" He gave me a sly grin and his eyebrows went up at me. "I mean Carlos you do enough for me as it is. You didn't have to get me something."

"I wanted to, for your birthday, but it serves two purposes." I wasn't sure what the two could be but I love a surprise.

"Okay, you have peaked my interest." He slid over a square Tiffany blue box with a hand tied bow on it. I looked at it, then him, then back to the box that was in front of me again.

"Really? You don't have to spend money on me like that."

"Babe, just open it." I couldn't help but roll my eyes at him. He then took his hand and reached behind his neck rubbing it. This was new. I pulled the bow off and lifted the box open. Inside the box was a gold heart locket with a small, but still noticeable diamond in the middle of it.

"It opens" He was back to his quiet self as he took what was going on around him in. When I opened it I was in shock and all I could do was cry. It had two of my favorite people inside. On the left side of the locked was a picture of Ranger and I with our foreheads touching. He was looking at me while I was sleeping and on the right was Grandma Mazur and I. It made me miss her even more than I already did. I forgot where we were and who I was with. The tears were pouring from my eyes. They weren't sad tears they were tears of happiness and a reminder of her that I needed every now and then. This was the best gift I could have asked for. I grabbed my napkin and wiped my eyes and nose.

"Thank you Ranger, it's beautiful. It really is and I get one of the two meanings." He smiled at me knowing very well I got my grandmothers picture but not why he placed our picture with the two of us together in such a personal moment.

"The one is about your grandmother. I wanted you to know that she is still remembered; not forgotten. The other picture I took the night before you left me the week after she passed. You looked so beautiful. I wanted you to have this now because next weekend I am going out of the country. I will be gone at least four months. Tank has all his orders for you. Whatever you want or need you let him know. I didn't want to tell you now but I didn't want you to find out if one of the guys slipped before I could talk to you." I was nodding my head letting him know that I understood where he was coming from.

"You didn't want to pull a Batman on me again and just visit me the night before you leave instead you go Bruce Wayne on me?" I looked up at him. He already had his eyes on me as I looked up at him.

"Ace and I will be going Thursday morning, Tank will be taking him and me to the air strip at two am and we will be gone for at least four months. I refuse to miss your birthday Babe."

"Ranger?"

"Babe, my parents know. They understand what we do isn't an easy job, but they respect our choices that we make. They know that this is what we love to do."

"You and your ESP." I didn't know how I should have felt at that moment but I figured that we should continue this conversation at another point in time. Not here and not now while things were going so well.

"We can talk about this tomorrow" I hate his ESP. "Yes, I really don't want this to ruin our night." When he looked at me I could see it in his face that he didn't either. He reached out for my hand and pulled me in to his hard body.

"Thank you Ranger. I really mean it. It's been in incredible weekend." I smiled up at him through my curls. The issue that was of Ace was behind me. He was a great guy but I'm not looking for anything serious, at least not with him anyway.

"Babe I'm sorry. You know the line of work I'm in is dangerous. Please don't let this ruin our night."

"Agreed, but Ranger if your line of work affected me I wouldn't be here with you." I took the locket in my hand and held it out to him.

"Babe"

"I want you to put it on for me Ranger that's all." He stood up from his chair and walked around the table placing his hand out to me with a small grin on his face. I placed it in his hand making sure we touched. I pulled my hair to the side as he placed it around my neck. My heart was pounding like I just ran five miles. As he went to clip the necklace on me he leaned down and kissed the nape of my neck sending chills down to my hot spot.


End file.
